<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do The Tango Just For Two by ashe1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779179">Do The Tango Just For Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashe1/pseuds/ashe1'>ashe1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Slow Dancing, theyre so cute i cant handle it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashe1/pseuds/ashe1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"They had heard the slow dance was quite romantic and had decided to learn. They had found music easily enough, but the hard part was actually <i>dancing</i>."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do The Tango Just For Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gavotte had gone out of style many years ago, and Aziraphale was probably the only being left who knew how to do it. Unfortunately, that was also the only dance Aziraphale knew. This posed a problem for him because, if asked to dance, he would do the gavotte and would be on the receiving end of many odd looks.</p>
<p>Crowley didn’t dance much either, which led to his and Aziraphale’s current dilemma: they were at the bookshop trying to learn how to slow dance.</p>
<p>They had heard the slow dance was quite romantic and had decided to learn. They had found music easily enough, but the hard part was actually <i>dancing</i>.</p>
<p>After looking up a tutorial on YouTube, Crowley put his hands gently around Aziraphale’s waist and the angel put his arms around his partner’s neck. They were incredibly close, closer than they had ever been before. It wasn’t forbidden anymore, but old habits die hard.</p>
<p>The woman in the video told them what to do and they tried their best to replicate it. “Ow!” Aziraphale had just stepped on Crowley’s foot.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, my dear,” said the angel.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, angel,” came Crowley’s murmured reply.</p>
<p>They continued to dance until both the angel and demon had begun to get the hang of it. The video ended and without anyone near it, the record player began to play.</p>
<p>Aziraphale was acutely aware of Crowley’s hands. He subconsciously leaned forward and found himself face to face with the demon. Aziraphale gazed into the slitted gold eyes before him and felt the urge to just lean in and...no. He couldn’t do it, he had no idea if it was okay with Crowley, for one thing. Just when he was about to pull away though, Crowley stopped him.</p>
<p>“Angel, I...can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale could feel his heart pounding in his chest.</p>
<p>“Of course, my dear.”</p>
<p>Crowley leaned in, closing his eyes, and pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s. They were soft, like the rest of the angel he loved so dearly. He found that he couldn’t get enough.</p>
<p>Still, they paused and leaned their foreheads together, taking in the moment. Neither of them moved for a long time, save swaying in time with the music.</p>
<p>“I love you, angel.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Crowley.” Aziraphale kissed the demon then, and it felt like a romance novel turned reality. The world stood still, and it didn’t matter if it was a demonic miracle or not. It couldn’t be more perfect for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very very short but I couldn't resist writing a quick scene like this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>